Textiles have been used in the manufacture of garments. Materials used to construct the garments have been either natural or man-made. Sometimes, a wearer of a textile garment may become too warm or too cold depending upon a variety of factors. It is possible that these problems may be addressed by some action of the wearer. For example, temperature of a wearer may be adjusted by adding or removing layers of clothing, or by buttoning, unbuttoning, zipping, or unzipping the garment. It is possible that certain portions of the garment may be opened or closed to adjust temperature and insulation of the wearer, as well. For example, side zippers or flaps, or zippers under the sleeves of a jacket or shirt may be opened or closed to modify the temperature of the wearer.